Welcome to the New Worlds
by Kexla
Summary: When Sora goes searching for new keyblade wielders, he never would have expected this little mixed group of people....OC X Canon and OC X OC
1. Prologue

Kingdom Hearts Welcome to the New Worlds

Based off of a role-play that has been going on between my friends and I and is based off of Kingdom Hearts, adding them in every now and then and having a few villains I think you should all know and love, I have decided to make it into a story since I love it and the story has been going pretty well.

All Characters that have been made are copyright of myself and my friends, the Kingdom Hearts and Final Fantasy characters are copyright Square Enix. I really wish I owned them though XD.

The Storyline 

All has been peaceful for our heroes for a little while  
and they have been living their lives happily on Destiny  
Island, until they received that letter from King Mickey.  
You all know of the letter, since you have, or are in the  
process of playing the game yourself. We have been  
watching the characters develop and grow over their time  
thought of it as unreal. Well, it wasn't just all fun and games.  
What if I told you these things were actually happening, just  
not on our own world...?

New worlds have been opening up and heartless have been  
taking them over, taking the hearts of innocent bystanders  
while the Organization XIII just stand by and watches, receiving  
the hearts for Kingdom Hearts once again in an effort to become  
whole. New keyblades have been fashioned and new Princesses of  
Heart discovered among these new worlds, even our own. Let me  
explain the going-ons of this clearly. Earth, our world, has been  
breached by the heartless. A large black hole in the sky has alerted  
the humans of their presence, but no one knows what to do about the  
little black creatures.

A few keyblades have been handed down to the humans, though  
they can't believe that the game they have played is actually  
happening right there and then. Sora, Riku, and Kairi have been sent  
to Earth to dispose of the heartless, since the largest amount of heartless  
is on Earth, and recruit these keyblade bearers as members to help them  
fight against the heartless. Will they agree or side with the organization,  
or maybe even the heartless? Characters from the other worlds have also  
landed on Earth once their worlds were destroyed, or maybe they found  
out how to use their keyblades and are either helping or fighting  
against them. We will see what happens during our lovely little story...


	2. Chapter 1

-Author's Note + Disclaimer-

Now we'll actually get the story going, woohoo! I'm so excited and I hope you like it, this has taken me a while to type up and I think it's very interesting. Though this chapter is just introductions, I hope you like it all the same.

Disclaimer Section---

-------------------------------------------------------------------

The only characters that I own personally are Kirstin and Christianna, or Anna for short.

Kimi is owned by Majixe,

Alivia is owned by Xammis,who is not on fanfiction,

and all Kingdom Hearts characters are copyright of Square Enix.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

Fate. The funny little word that brought people of random origins and races togerther in order to fight for one common cause.

Fate. Something that can either be controlled, or cannot. No one knows who rules over the judgement of our fates or if the four letter word even exists in our society. If fate were to exist though, it was playing it's rounds on Earth for a set group of people. With worlds being overthrown by the appearance of heartless and dark portals moving children and adults alike from their homelands, no one is really sure what is going on in their lives at this moment in time. This goes along with a wary group of travellers who have all ended up on Earth for whatever reason. Who knows, maybe Fate decided to tie them all together...

Unconcious at the moment, was the infamous Captain Jack Sparrow. Drunk? Perhaps. He lazily sat up, bringing a hand to his head as the world seemed to spin around him. Where were his ship and crew? Well, there was one person from his crew, but it was that lass that had just joined. Why had he let her on again? The lass, or formally known as Kirstin, kicked him lightly in the side with the point of her boot."I see you're finally awake." She smirked as she looked around. Why weren't they on the sea anymore? Where was the Black Pearl?

Jack Sparrow got up drunkenly,staggering as he stood upright."Where's me ship..."He struggled to remember the lass's name...Kirstin just gave a heavy sigh, as she crossed her arms over her chest."Does it look like we're at open sea anymore?" Jack looked around,then glanced back at the fellow crew member,"Nope, looks like we're not on anywhere near Tortuga anymore..." Now Kirstin was a silver-haired lass with an eye of emerald and the other was covered with a black eyepatch for whatever reason. her eye was perfectly fine; she just covered it. Jack Sparrow had allowed her on his ship after a few events that didn't catch her fancy happened in her life.

A few miles away from that group was the kunoichi, Christianna. The chain that resided around her waist clinked as the seperate chains hit against one another and she could feel that she had them indented in her skin. She let out a uncomfortable huff as as she hopped from her back to her feet with the help of her arm strength,her white bangs getting in her face for the ump-teenth time today. She could've swore she had been at home a while ago, but hey, she could've been wrong. She wasn't very good with places, after all.

Why did nothing seem familiar here? Oh well, she would have to find something that did then...The buildings were much bigger and much different than the ones in Konoha. This place was just strange all over. People stopped and looked at her, giving her strange glances and whispering to each other as they passed. She glared at the people as she headed in a general direction she hoped would lead her somewhere even remotely familiar.

Now we head over to our next little person; Kimi.Kimi awoke from her unwilled slumber, stretching her limbs as she surveyed her surroundings. She was no longer in the forest in which she fell asleep in, but in an unfamiliar city. At least, she thought she fell asleep in a forest. She did get hit in the head pretty hard during that last fight.

She wished she could just fight these black creatures with her teeth and claws, the way she'd always fought everything, but the only thing that seemed to hurt them was a strange key-shaped weapon that she didn't even remember how she'd gotten. She was no weapons master and Kimi knew itNow you may be wondering why a girl would be wishing to use her claws and teeth to fight? Well, there's an easy answer to such a question; Kimi was a were-bobcat. One of the rarer forms of were out in the worlds.There was an interesting background to how she had been formed.That though, we will hear a bit later though.

She sighed, standing up and venturing into the cluster of confused looking people to see if they knew where she was.

Now are you ready for this little ball of fire and furr? I'm sure you really aren't, because her enterance is most interesting...

Everything was black to Alivia, she felt dizzy and cramped as if her body was crammed into some small space. Slowly Light streamed into her vision until she could fully see, she was looking up through what looked like a tunnel of light,which her feet hung out of. She was surrounded by an unfamiliar metal wall that circled her vertically. Her body was smashed into this cylinder; she had landed in a trash can.

She tried to struggle out but when she got her head up dizziness set in and she'd tumble back into the bottom of the trash can. "Grea, I'm stuck.But maybe someone can help me out of this predicerment...Hm..." She thought this over as she set up to move again,but something stabbed her sharply in the back. She averted her eyes and saw that her KeyBlade lay behind her. "Goo, I didn't lose it.Wwouldn't want to lose such a treasure." She thoughts to herself with a small smile. Finally she shuffled into a position where she could shout over the edge of the can.

"HEY! Hey is anyone here! I'm stuck, please." she shouted. She shouted a couple times before a guy with purple sunglasses came up to the trash can. "Hello,what is a girl like you doing stuck in a place like this?" He asked joshingly as he grabbed her hand. " Well...last I remember I was leaving the house and a black swirling vortex of Doom came and swallowed me up and I landed here.Hmmm...I wonder if it planned to drop me here it must have good aim..." She smiled up at him as he finally pulled her out and from her cylindrical prison.

Once she was out the guy backed away a little bit ' This girl's crazy...' He thought inwardly,backing away slowly and steadily.  
Alivia went up to him and bowed thank you, as she had een taught back in her homeland. 'No one bow's anymore...' He thought,then noticed her clothing which was rather outland-ish.' No one wears Kimonos anymore either...' he looked up and saw a pair of fox ears that adorned her head, which was just the straw that broke the camel's back.' No one has fox ears.What is sh-' An idea donned on him that would explain everything and make him seem less crazy than he felt at the moment.

"You must be going to the Cosplay Contest down at the Community Center" he said almost triumphantly; he definiently wasn't crazy! Alivia looked a bit confused confused and she got a good look at her rescuer with her chocolate colored eyes. He wore a plain cloth that went to his waist, then cloth that out lined his legs below.He had no tail, his ears where small and round, his eyes where Brown, and no aura was admitting from him. ' So this is a human she'd heard so much about! '  
" Uhhhh..."She didn't know what to say; it was akward having someone talking to you about something you weren't affiliated with. "Well good luck! I think you'll win" He said as she turned around and and walked away down the alley after giving a small wave, then turned swiftly around the corner of a building and out of sight.

"Great now I'm alone! Note to self; humans are interesting creatures.Maybe i shall make one a friend?Oh,how exciting!" And with that she ran out of the alley straight ahead into the street,where she nearly got hit by a car.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

((Guess what? That's it for now!

I know it isn't much, but that's it for now. I will write more, I promise, and they will all meet up in the next chapter ;.

Will Alivia get hit by the car?Will Sora appear soon? Will they understand anything? Le gasp! You'll just have to find out!))


End file.
